I Want to Hunt
by Screaming To Whisper
Summary: Drusilla wants to hunt but Spike wont let her..so she takes matters into her own hands.. One shot fic. Season 2. Written by a friend. R&R!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither does my friend. We just borrowed them for a while. Don't sue!_

_A/N: My friend wrote this. I really like it and think you will too. It's a oneshot fic, probably won't be continued..Feedback would be great )_

The door slammed open as he stormed into the room. His flunkies knew that now was not the time to be anywhere near their lord and master. Fearful that he would lash out at them and either torture or kill them, they subtly left the factory to leave him and their mistress alone.

She lay there still, like a forever-sleeping peaceful princess. Had she not have been dead already it would have been very easy for it to have been mistaken. She knew he had come for her. He always did, and always when he was most angered. She knew he would never hurt her. Not in the way her daddy had. His touch was a more tendered one, but on those rare occasions he could, and would be mean to her.

He was enraged, true Halloween was the day the dead took off, but this Halloween had been different. Demons running around everywhere causing chaos, the slayer at her most vunerable state, a sniveling, scared, defenseless girl, just the way he liked them. He was so close, what happened?

"DAMNIT!" He flipped a table over in a crappy attempt to throw it. Clips of Buffy played silently on the TV. Clips of her staking and fighting a vamp he had sent out after her. He picked up the remote that lay on the floor and rewound the tape, becoming more enraged that his plans didn't go threw as he had thought they would. A low growl escaped his throat as he watched her. A figure stepped quietly in the room and stood there motionlessly, silently, watching, waiting for a command.

She wasn't sleeping. She never slept. She would only lay there lifeless with her eye shut giving the appearance of sleeping. Without sound, her body glided as she opened her eyes and moved from the bed. She went to the corner where her dolls were kept and took her favorites, then brought them to the middle of the floor and sat with them. She pulled a music box from beneath the bed and wound it up. It played a soothing, gently old song that in modern times could never be heard before. She picked up a doll and began moving her around, making her dance.

"Miss Jane needs a partner." She picked up Miss Edith. "No… you don't remember how. You're not allowed to dance anymore. You've been telling nasty secrets again you have." She threw the doll to the wall and picked up another. "Miss Jane will dance with the little girl who sings us songs. Miss Diana will only sing for Miss Jane." And she began to make the two dolls dance together. As the music from the box slowed in pace, the music in her head quickened and she dropped the dolls to the floor and stood. She walked out slowly to the main room of the factory and saw Spike with that 'Don't bother me I'm pissed' look.

"Spiiike…? Will you dance with me?"

"DAMNIT Dru! Not now I'm busy!"

"You never want to play with Princess." She whimpered.

"Dru!" He sprung up and threw the chair he had been sitting in across the room destroying it as it crashed into the wall. "Go back to you're room and play with you're stupid dolls!" She whimpered and looked ready to go into tears. She turned from him. His expression softened, he hated making Dru upset. But he hated when she came to bother him when he was like this. "Baby… I'm sorry" He moved behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm a bad, rude man. It's just this bloody slayer. She's everywhere and no matter what I do… AHHH… she won't bloody die. Her and that damn little Scooby club of hers are always in the way of our plans." He rested his head on her shoulder and nipped playfully at her flesh. His way of asking for her forgiveness.

She turned around to him, "The little wormy sings of change. An old friend coming to visit. To serve tea at my parties, to play with games with Miss Edith. Shhhhh…" she put her finger over her lips. "Miss Edith speak out of turn. Can't hold her tongue anymore she can't. Always singing, whispering in my head of the new stranger." His eye lit up.

"Did you have a vision pet?"

"Our family will be again but one… Spiiike? Why does my chest move but I feel no breath?"

"What does that mean luv? All our friends are dead. Sides, we've never been much for company now have we." he took her hand and brought it to his face and began to nibble on her finger. "I don't know Dru… the body does odd things when it dies I gather." Her eyes flashed to her hand in his mouth then to the video being repeated on the screen, then to the figure standing like a statue in the room.

"Will you dance with me now? Hmmm? Will you?" He gave a defeated sigh and picked her up off her feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he began to twirl her around and bring her into the bedroom where he laid her on her back. He bent down and began to kiss and lick upon her neck in a loving way. His hands moved down her bodice and began unlacing the silk material. A hand focused there as his other slid down to her thigh and he pulled the fabric up so that he could reach under her and touch her skin.

She made a whimper. "Spiike… play with me.. Play with princess…" He knew what she meant and he hated it. It was like living in bloody Angelus' shadow, it was how HE had treated her. She was precious, his black goddess, she didn't deserve to be whipped and chained and bit. Her body covered in welts from the combination of the beatings and holy water.

"Dru.."

She whimpered again "Play with Princess." A slight growl came from deep within his chest and he moved to let her up. "Get the box" he said with great reluctancey. She clapped her hands and moved off the bed and began to make her way towards a wooden cedar chest. She opened it and pulled out a few lace sashes, a cat o' nine tails whip, and a small wooden box containing a vial of holy water and a cross. She presented them in front of Spike as he sat on the bed.

He didn't want to hurt her but it was what she wanted.. And his princess got whatever she wanted. He stood as she took her position on the bed, and started to take her dress off. A welcomed knock on the door sent Spike nearly flying towards it. He put on the appearance of being pissed when really he was thanking the interruption. "What is it mate?" He asked with an agitated tone in his voice.

"We've found it.. Would you like to look at it now…? Or should it wait?" Spike looked back at Drusilla lying there half-naked, and then at her torture tools.

"Sorry baby.. Business is business, we'll play later." He made his way out the door shutting it behind him. As he did so he heard her whimper. "You two.." He pointed to two vamps coming in. "Guard her. Give her whatever she wants, but DO NOT touch or speak to her, and whatever you do, DO NOT let her out on a hunt. With that damn slayer still about, Dru's too much at risk." They nodded in compliance and stood guard outside the door. The door shut on her and she whimpered.

She got up from the bed and replaced her clothing onto her body. Then went to where Miss Edith stood. "Yes.. He's been very naughty he has, not wanting to play with us." She added sadly," Doesn't love us anymore.. Doesn't want to play.. Doesn't like to play.. We're all alone… all alone in the dirt. And the little wormy, he won't play." She went to the door and slowly opened it. The guards stepped in her way. She looked at them and growled viciously. She knew Spike put them there to confine her to this room. He always kept her locked in, so that she could no longer see the outside world, no longer feed or play with its beings.

She screamed in rage and brought her hands up to hold her head and took a step back. She flung her arm out to the side and began knocking her dolls to the ground. She picked up the vial of holy water and threw it in the face of one of the vamps then jumped the other from behind and began to claw at his face and tear her fingers into the flesh of his neck.

She laughed hysterically as the vampire thrashed her around widly on his back, then looked upon the other vamp as she watched the holy water burning the flesh of his face. She watched his face sizzle as his flesh slowly burned from him, and continued slashing at the other vampire's face and neck. It only made her laugh harder as she listened to his screams of agony. After making deep slashes on the vampire's neck and face, she quickly slid her body down and off of him.

Drusilla knew he couldn't die from lack of blood, but she knew that the wounds she had inflicted upon him hurt like hell, and in that she took pleasure. Her eyes quickly darted around the room and spotted a shovel that had been left behind by Spike and his flunkies, and quickly went to it. She placed it in her hands and with one quick swift swing she lopped off the one vampire's head. While this was happening the other vampire held the flesh of his face as it sizzled and burned. He had heard, over his screams of pain, and had heard Drusilla pick up the shovel. And with the swing she had delivered to the vampire's comrad, he heard the last word he'd ever say in this world.

"FUCK!"

He then anticipated what Drusilla would now do to him. If she had killed his comrad, she would surely have no problem killing him, he thought. He ignored the pain from his face and tried to concentrate on Drusilla's movements. He heard the shovel lift once more, and he began to back himself into the wall as it lifted back over her shoulder. She had not anticipated him to dodge her attack, but he did. The shovel hit the wall breaking the head of it off from the force she was using.

She whimpered then groweled at him. This made her angry, and she picked up what was left of the shovel. If the Vampire's face had not been seared off by the holy water, she would have seen a smirky type smile across his face, gleeful that he had blocked and for at least now defied his death. He had not expected her to attack again so fast. She took the once shovel as it was now a short staff and lunged her body back, then with great force lunged forwards and staked the vampire in the heart. He fell to dust without a sound.

She continued to hold the shovel protectively, unsure if it was now safe to let it drop out of her hands, she turned her body around and looked at the empty room. Not seeing any souless creature, she dropped the shovel and it made a loud thud as it hit the floor. She then walked back into the bedroom to Miss edith and picked her up.

"Do you want to play a game? Do you want to play a funny fun game? Hmmm do you Miss Edith?" She asked the lifeless doll. She then lifted the doll to her ear as if to wait for Miss Edith's unspoken reply. An evil grin then came upon her face as she placed the doll into the pocket of her dress, and began to make her way out the factory door. She stepped out into the night sky. Spike's sent was cold, but she didn't want to find him. She wanted to play her game, she wanted to have her own fun, she wanted to hunt.

---------

She began to make her way in the direction of the playground. Hoping for the innocent blood of a young child to feed upon. As she neared the play ground she could hear the laughter of a girl and the chuckle of a boy. They were playing some type of game with each other, they were playing hide-and-seek. She stopped and watched as the boy snuck up behind the girl.

"AH HA! Got ya!"

The girl let out a startled yelp of surprise as the boy grabbed her by the waist, and then swung her around to face him. The boy then began to kiss upon his girl's neck as Drusilla continued watching the two lovers in their playful game. The girl giggled as the boy kissed on her neck. "Tommy." she whined "Stop, come on.. That was cheating." She began to blush at the touch of his mouth on her skin.

"Well I guess that makes me a cheater then huh." Stated the boy all cocky like, then continued to kiss her neck. Drusilla began to move towards the couple as she began to smell there arousal. The girl looked behind the boy and saw Drusilla as she approached them.

"Tommy...Tommy stop.. There's someone coming." She whispered. The boy turned around and then held his girl by the waist as they both looked at Drusilla walking to them. She had a somewhat dazed look upon her face as she approached, and Tommy wondered if she was lost. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Umm Ma'am.. Do you need some help? You kinda look confused.. Are you lost?" Drusilla remained silent as she stopped in front of them then tilted her head as Tommy spoke to her, then as if he hadn't said a word to her she spoke.

"Do you want to come to my party? Hmm. there will be songs, and streamers and my party." Her eyes began to gaze up towards the night sky looking at the stars shining down brightly at her. She sighed. "The stars. There so bright, they shine for me you know. All for me, all for my party. Do you want to come to my party? Hmm Do you?" The boy shot a look to his girl.

"Uhhhh umm." He stuttered. He didn't know what to say. She was obviously confused, that he was sure of. Was there a mental ward nearby that maybe this wacko had escaped from he thought. "Uhh that's okay. It's getting kinda late anyway. Cindy and I had better be heading home." He slipped his hand into the girls and began to walk off, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not nice to refuse my party. Not nice to Princess." He heard her say, then before he could realize what was happening he was thrown into a tree. His back hit the trunk and he slumped down unconsciously on the ground. The girl let out a horrified shriek as she watched her boyfriend go flying through the air.

"TOMMY!! You crazy bitch! STAY AWAY FROM US!" She began to run towards her fallen man but then screamed as she was stopped by her hair.

"Not nice to call the little wormy names. Not nice at all. Hurts his feelings it does. He won't come to play with the lil dollies anymore."


End file.
